The Zenith Defenders
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: After learning she must protect a sacred artifact from the many evils who seek it, Meava has become the new keeper of the Twilight Bangle. Explore how her quest into becoming the hero Ms Magician leads to the The Zenith Defenders banding together EARTH-69
1. Issue 1: The Twilight Princess

To see pictures of the OC's MadrinGenesis and myself have created for Earth-69 as well as fully updated history's and stat's visit... .com/wiki/Earth_-_69 and to visit Miss Magician's profile directly visit... .com/wiki/Miss_Magician_(Earth-69) and finally if you would like to visit the Zenith Defenders team page go to... .com/wiki/The_Zenith_Defenders. Thank toy and I hope you enjoy it.

Mae's eyes fell upon a beautiful woman in a tiny blue silk dress with her bare back faced in her direction. Mae slowly walked up to the elegant woman who's long brunette hair gracefully flowed in the breeze. The woman turned around with a gentle twinkle in her eyes and began to speak.

(Elegant Woman) Welcome Maeva, I am Serenity 'The Twilight Princess.' Welcome to my home.

Mae wasn't sure if this was a dream or a surreal experience. Everything seemed way to vivid to be a dream, but she distinctly remembered laying in her bed and going to sleep.

(Mae) Um... Where exactly am I?

(Serenity) This is my home where I watch over Earth, since I'm no longer able to set foot in the mortal plane.

(Mae) And how do you know who I am?

(Serenity) Because the Twilight Bangle has chosen you to protect it's power. Even though my spirit may have past, my duty has not. In my time, their lived a horrible tyrant Zernebog (Black God) bent on enslaving the entire world so that he may be it's ruler. Many righteous and brave warriors stood up to Zernebog but were no match for his God like power. In my desperation to save the world I created the Twilight Bangle using my people's purity to forge it. During his demise Zernebog cursed the Twilight Bangle drawing those to it who would choose to use it's power for atrocious acts. Since the bangle cannot be destroyed, evil will always seek it which is why my soul cannot rest. It is my responsibility to assure the bracelet doesn't fall into the wrong hands.

(Mae) And you think I'm supposed to be this person to protect something that has strong potential to be turned into a deadly weapon that can endanger the world? I'm sorry but I think you've made a mistake. I'm certainly no protector. I'm just a normal girl who's about to turn eighteen trying to set up my future.

(Serenity) Don't be afraid of what's to come. I have seen many champions succeed in protecting this sacred bangle and I have no doubt you will do the same.

(Mae) How can you be so certain? Surely there is someone more qualified then me to protect this.

(Serenity) I am positive you are correct the same way I've been sure the last five centuries.

(Mae) How?

(Serenity) Because I see the same traits I have in you. Your kind caring soul won't taint the bangle and that is why you must protect them.

Serenity gently tapped the bangle causing the blue gem lining to glow. The basic knowledge on how to use the bangles abilities flowed into Mae's mind. After it was over Mae looked at Serenity with astonishment.

(Mae) This isn't a dream... is it? This is really happening.

Serenity gave Mae a warm smile, then slowly touched Mae in the center of her head. Everything went black and a few moments later Mae was awake, lying in her dark bedroom.

She began taking deep breathes to calm herself down, then she flipped her hair out of her face and stared at the iridescent bangle. Mae couldn't help but wonder if her parents knew the entire time this would happen. Why else would they make it seem so important. Mae jumped out of bed and put on her night gown, so she didn't have walk into her parents room in her undies. She quickly rushed in and when she opened the door, she saw that their bed was empty. It was still perfectly made which told Mae they must have never went to sleep last night.

Mae desperately searched her home from top to bottom, but she found no signs of her parents. She tried calling both their cell phones again and again but each time it sent her straight to voice mail. Now Mae was certain something was wrong. Her parents never went anywhere without letting her know first, not even the grocery store. If they decided to both leave somewhere in the middle of the night and didn't want to wake her up, they would have at least left her a note someplace, but there were none around the house. Immediately Mae quickly got dressed, grabbed her car keys and sped down to the police station to file a missing persons report.

At the police station Mae got nothing more then a "Come back in two days". She thoroughly explained her situation but no matter how desperately she begged for the cops to help her, they just repeated "You have to wait forty eight hours before you can file a missing person report." Frustrated and upset she returned home without having any idea on how she might find her parents.

After two days Mae was finally able to file a missing person report and she began posting missing signs with a family picture of Mae and her parents around the city. For a week she patiently waited for a call about any kind of lead on her parents but no one had any information. The police stopped searching after three days and no one seemed to believe they were alive, but Mae didn't give up hope. She was determined to find them no matter what, whether it be dead or alive.

Another week passed by before Mae received an anonymous letter in the mail with her mother's wedding ring and a note stating she should start her search at the Cadmus facility in Zenith City.

Mae felt conflicted, why would whoever kidnapped her parents give her their exact location, but seeing her mothers wedding ring was enough to persuade her to to begin her search. Mae figured she might need protection on her journey to Zenith City because of the warning Serenity gave her, and it was a long way, for Zenith City was halfway across the country. Desperate Mae put up several posts online for some type of muscle for hire that she could have accompany her.

Mae came across the bounty hunters profile Power Boy. She examined the stats on his page and saw that he had quite a reputation. Mae sent him an email offering him five thousand dollars, (a small amount from the trust funds her parents left her) to accompany and protect her to Zenith City.

The next day she received an email back from Power boy stating that he accepted her mission. Thrilled Mae sent him her address and what time to pick her up the next day.

As soon as here finger hit click to send the email, Mae's wrist began to slightly tingle were she was wearing her Twilight Bangle. She felt as if it were trying to warn her. A chill ran up Mae's spine. She believed that tomorrow when she started her journey, she was going to encounter the evil her Twilight Bangle attracts to it for the first time. It was almost like the Bangle was physically warning her.

The next day Mae was fully prepared to begin her search for her parents. It was the only thing that she had her eyes set on, and she knew that she would travel to the ends of the earth for them. Mae decided she should act under an alias in case who ever had her parents found out she was looking for them. Mae chose the name Miss Magician finding it sassy and fitting to her abilities. For a moment, Mae felt scared of the journey ahead, but quickly a sense of duty came over her and she new exactly what to do. In order to use the bracelets power Mae needed to transform into the outfit Serenity dawned as the Twilight Princess. She just had to chant the magic spell and the transformation process would begin. Mae held her bangle straight above her head, then started to speak the chant.

(Mae) Twilight Princess... SERENITY!

A layer of white light engulfed her body as she spun around in place. Her bangle left blue sparks in the air trailing behind it as she swirled in various directions. Mae stopped spinning then clasped her hands together in front of her chest, causing the white to disperse, and the blue sparks to form fit around her body in the shape of the Twilight Princess's dress. When she unclasped her hands and placed them on her hips the blue sparks solidified making a high pitched noise as it turned into her dress.

Miss Magician examined her new look in the mirror and instantly fell in love with her outfit. The silk material felt like it was weightless and the shade of blue gave off a luminous glow. Before Miss Magician could continue to admire her new look she heard someone knocking on her door.

Miss Magician strutted her way to the front door and wasn't surprised to see Power Boy on the other side. He was a little taller then she expected and he didn't seem any more friendly then his ad online.

(Power Boy) Meava Felice?

(Miss Magician) Yes that's me. For now call me Miss Magician. Your right on time.

(Power Boy) I always am. Are you prepared to leave?

(Miss Magician) Mhm. Oh I almost forgot... here.

Miss Magician gave Power Boy the five grand she promised him with a check. He gave her a quick nod which she took as a thank you.

(Miss Magician) So... where's your car?

Power Boy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

(Miss Magician) Your invisible jet? Batmobile? Your means of traveling from A to B.

Power Boy swiftly swooped up Miss Magician in his arm's then took off flying at an alarming speed. Never having flown in such a way Miss Magician kept her arm's squeezed tight around Power Boy's neck as she kept her eyes from gazing upon the ground. Power Boy smirked as he picked up speed toward Zenith City.

Real Name: Meava Felice (Mae)

Current Alias: Miss Magician- Mistress Magician

Alias: N/A

Affiliation: The Zenith Defenders

Base of Operations: Zenith City (originally Midway City)

Alignment: Good

Identity: Secret

Citizenship: American

Marital Status: Single

Occupation: None

Gender: Female

Orientation: Straight

Height: 5'8 (without two inch heels)

Weight: 130

Skin: Light olive complexion

Age: 18

Eyes: Changes when casting spells but generally light brown

Hair: Long wavy ink black hair reaching her lower back

Costume: Mae wears a silk flowy short blue dress with two thick straps covering her breast and exposing her sides and the center of her chest. Another thick strap connects from her breast to the center of her back. The rest of her back is exposed. She wears 2 inch blue heels with a strap around the ankle.

Skills: A talented artist and gifted in sorcery. Her creativity makes her more skilled in her witch craft

Powers: Mae can use a variety of mystical techniques, however she must choose her spells carefully

as different spells take different amounts of energy. Mae can create a giant blue diamond shaped reflecting barrier sending back whatever attack is thrown it's way. She can also activate a person's pain receptors upon physical contact. When she does this white sparks are created. Mae can also teleport anywhere within a mile after an 8 second spin with green and yellow light making it difficult to use in combat. Mae can also become intangible at will but still completely visible. Her final attack is a deadly bomb that can level half a country if used incorrectly. She must devote her full attention to this spell when casting it. It generates vibrant red light around her hands and the bomb itself has a dark red and purple glow

Strength: Normal for a woman who engages in regular exercise

Speed: Normal for a woman who engages in regular cardio exercise

Durability: Human durability

Stamina: Human stamina

Equipment: Twilight Princess bracelet makes her virtually invulnerable to magic,

and allows her to tap into her magical abilities

Universe: Earth-69

Origin: Mae had a normal life growing up. She went to school, got good grades and hardly got into trouble. As a young girl her mother gave her a silver and blue bracelet telling her it was a family heirloom that's been passed down for generation's and that she must never loose it. Afraid it might get lost Mae never took it off. At 3:32am on her birthday (the same time she was born) the blue on her bracelet began to glow. It gave her the knowledge of how to use the five basic forms of magic spells the Twilight Princess once used to defend herself and save the world. Confused Mae ran to her parents room hoping they could explain to her what was happening but when she entered their room, it was empty. Weeks passed by and Mae had no leads on the whereabouts of her parents. Mae got an anonymous tip that her parents were being held captive in Zenith city by Cadmus. Using her savings Mae hired the bounty hunter Power Boy to accompany her Zenith city.

First Appearance: Twilight Princess to Miss Magician

Notable Appearances: The Zenith Defenders Issue # 1, Twilight Princess to Miss Magician


	2. Issue 2: The Friendly White Widow

Issue 2: The Friendly White Widow

Miss Magician took a moment to examine her surroundings. The part of the city Power Boy dropped her off in seemed to be a little lower class. Trash littered the streets and it was difficult for her to spot a building without a broken window. A few thuggish looking guys drove by blaring music and whistled at Miss Magician making her uncomfortable. She was beginning to have doubts about finding another hero in the city to assist her.

Reluctantly Miss Magician began strutting down the block hoping some perverted guy didn't approach her and sure enough the city proved her wrong. A ratty old man tripping over his own feet holding a bottle, stumbled his way in front of her.

Miss Magician politely said "excuse me," and tried to pass by but the old man wobbled in front of her path.

(Drunk Man) Now what's a pretty lady like you walking alone in a dump like this. You should be careful showing so much skin. The wrong person might mistake you for a hooker.

The man hiccuped in between his little speech.

(Miss Magician) Pardon me sir, but I am certainly not a hooker, and if you do not allow me to pass I will have no choice but to force my way through.

Miss Magician spoke with a strong serious tone. The drunk old man reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny blade.

(Drunk Man) You think this is the first time I've raped a woman? A small lady like yourself doesn't stand a chance. Just sit back and take it quietly and this will all be over soon.

Miss Magician sensually flipped her hair out of her face then batted her eyes at the old man.

(Miss Magician) If... I do what you say, you promise not to hurt me right?

(Drunk Man) Not intentionally.

(Miss Magician) I understand.

Miss Magician slowly approached the old drunk man who lowered his knife. She gently grazed his face with her fingertips and waited for him to relax. Miss Magician's eyes began to shine with a bright light, before white sparks lit up his head and sent the man into excruciating pain. He yelled and twitched before collapsing to the ground. Miss Magician gazed at her hands in shock. She knew what she was doing but it was still the first time used her new powers so she couldn't help but be marveled by them momentarily.

Shortly after Miss Magician knocked out the old drunk man, she continued her walk exploring the city. When she reached the corner of the block she could hear numerous gunshots soon followed by people screaming.

(Miss Magician) What's wrong with this city?

Miss Magician rushed over to the source of the commotion. Civilians kept bumping into her trying to flee from the gunfire and it didn't take her long to grow frustrated. Miss Magician used her new abilities to casually phase the panicking crowd.

When she finally reached the other side Miss Magician witnessed some thugs in ski masks robbing a local bank while desperately trying to gun down a hero that was already on the scene. He wore a white full body spandex with black designs throughout it, and a black spider symbol stretching across his chest and into his arms. He was acrobatically leaping around the robbers effortlessly dodging their shots.

When he seemed to grow bored the hero shot out webs from the top of his wrist and easily trapped the men robbing the bank. Impressed by his own work the hero started posing in pictures that people were taking who witnessed his good deed. To wrapped up giving the crowd a show, the hero didn't notice that he missed a thug who was reaching into his jacket pocket for a gun.

(Miss Magician) Hey mister! Watch out!

Miss Magician tried to warn him but he was to busy show boating to notice. Immediately she began sprinting as fast as her heels would allow her. Regardless of the fact that Miss Magicians heels slightly hindered her speed she still managed to reach the hero in time. Miss Magician's eye's once again began to glow, but this time it was a bright aqua color. Orbs of blue light engulfed her hands, and as she began to twirl in place a blue energy in the shape of a diamond encased the two heroes. The thug ignored Miss Magician's barrier and decided to take a shot. When the bullet collided with the barrier it immediately ricocheted back into the thugs shoulder who shot it.

When Miss Magician stopped spinning the diamond barrier dispersed. The hero slowly eyed her up and down but she couldn't tell what kind of expression he was making since his mask covered his entire face. His big bug black eyes made her slightly uncomfortable. His head really did look like it belonged to a bug.

(Hero) Thanks for saving me beautiful, but I had everything under control.

(Miss Magician) My apologies, but you appeared to be in danger. I did not mean to intrude. Please let me introduce myself, I'm Miss Magician.

Miss Magician kindly held her hand out and the hero soon gently kissed it.

(White Widow) Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Magician. I'm White Widow the protector of this city.

(Miss Magician) Protector? So your this cities superhero?

(White Widow) You got it.

(Miss Magician) Then may I ask for your assistance? I've just arrived in this city and I need a heroes help to get my parents back from Cadmus.

(White Widow) And why exactly does Cadmus have your parents?

(Miss Magician) I don't know, but I do know they kidnapped them from my home and that's a good enough reason for me to for me to save them.

White Widow stood silent for a moment absorbing the information Miss Magician just explained to him.

(White Widow) I would be honored to help a gal out like yourself. Where do we start?


	3. Issue 3: The Emerald Archer

Issue 3: The Emerald Archer

~Cadmus, Undercover Facility~

White Widow eagerly followed close behind Miss Magician to the undercover Cadmus facility, disguised as an abandoned building. When the duo arrived, White Widow was skeptical to believe that the rickety warehouse in front of him was an undercover secret lab.

(White Widow) Um... are you sure about this, angel? Kind of looks like a dump to me.

(Miss Magician) Positive, I was informed by a source who isn't known to make mistakes.

(White Widow) If your confident, I suppose it's worth a look. So, how should we go about this? I assume we can't just knock on the front door and ask their secretary to point us to your parents cell.

Miss Magician used her hand to shade her eyes from the sun's brilliant glare, as she pointed to the rooftop of the building.

(Miss Magician) If we can get to the rooftop, I can get us inside. Can you get us up there?

(White Widow) Not a problem.

White Widow extended his arm out to Miss Magician, signaling her to hold on to him. She wrapped her arms securely around his neck as he held her by her waist. After Miss Magician was prepared, White Widow shot out a thick line of web from the top of his wrist to the top building next to them.

(White Widow) Hold on tight.

Miss Magician braced herself, and before she knew it the two heroes were swiftly swinging through the air. Even though they were only several stories above the ground, Miss Magician didn't feel nearly as safe as she did when Power Boy flew her into the city, but White Widow seemed to have full control of his actions. In no time White Widow gently landed on the Cadmus facility rooftop with Miss Magician.

(Miss Magician) That was... a bit nerve wrecking.

(White Widow) Sorry about that. I know my traveling preference can take a little getting used to.

(Miss Magician) No need to apologize. It was slightly, exhilarating.

(White Widow) Thanks... I guess. Alright, so now that we're here, how do you propose we sneak inside?

(Miss Magician) My turn to show one of my tricks. Take my hand.

White Widow quickly did as he was told.

(White Widow) I like were this is headed so far.

Miss Magician rolled her eyes, and ignored White Widows immature attempt at playful banter. To give her new alley a slight reality check, Miss Magician began phasing them through the ceiling without giving him a warning. Before White Widow could freak out the two heroes were already dropping onto the top floor of the facility.

Miss Magician effortlessly landed on her feet with poise and elegance while White Widow clumsily fell flat on his back.

(White Widow) Ow, ow, ow. A little warning would have been nice.

(Miss Magician) Whoops, must have slipped my mind.

Miss Magician flipped her hair out of her face so she could teasingly wink at White Widow while he was down.

(Miss Magician) Quickly, get up before someone see's you.

White Widow shook himself off before hopping to his feet next to Miss Magician.

(White Widow) Getting in here wasn't so tough.

(Miss Magician) That's not the hard part. First we'll need to find the surveillance room to find out were they're keeping my parents captive, then sneak them out undetected.

(White Widow) Great, and how do we do that?

(Miss Magician) The traditional way, were going to look.

The two heroes began stealthy walking down the broad white corridors. Miss Magician felt like she'd been dropped into a hospital right out of a horror movie, where they'd perform strange experiments on innocent unsuspecting teenagers.

(White Widow) Hm, doesn't quite give you this feel from the outside huh?

(Miss Magician) Shh I think I hear someone ahead.

A couple of scientist could be heard chattering as they grew closer to the two heroes.

(White Widow) This isn't good. We gotta hide quick!

Miss Magician quickly acted by grabbing White Widow by his bicep, and phasing him into the room closest to the two. As soon as the duo thought they were safe, they soon realized that they'd been spotted by a scientist working in the lab they entered. Immediately the scientist sprang up to sound his alarm, but White Widow acted fast by trapping the man in a cocoon of thick webs. The scientist was completely trapped, with his eyes and nose only being visible through the webbing.

(White Widow) Wouldn't want you letting your friends know were stopping by.

(Miss Magician) Hush, White Widow. I can barely make out what those scientist are saying in the hallway.

Miss Magician had her ear firmly pressed against the wall so she could ease drop on them.

(Scientist 2) But I hate going down their. All those prisoners give me the death eye when as soon as I walk in.

(Scientist 1) Why does it matter. They're 'prisoners' meaning their locked safely away in their cells. They can't harm you.

(Scientist 2) Yeah, well then why don't you ever volunteer to check on them in that creepy dark basement.

As soon as she got the information she needed, Miss Magician pushed herself off the wall and directed her attention to White Widow.

(White Widow) Any luck?

(Miss Magician) Yes, they're keeping the prisoners in the basement. If we phase straight down, I'm pretty sure we can get there.

White Widow quickly grabbed Miss Magician's hand.

(White Widow) Thanks for the warning this time.

(Miss Magician) Don't mention it.

Miss Magician and White Widow soon began to slowly sink into the ground. The two heroes picked up a bit of speed as they dropped through floor after floor until they reached they final level. White Widow assumed that if Miss Magician tried to land on her own falling at that speed, that she'd more then like break something, so he scooped her up in his arms as they were free falling and quietly land on the metallic floor.

The two heroes examined the lower level of Cadmus with astonishment. They're were more cells then they could count trailing down numerous hallways filled with many different meta-humans.

(White Widow) What the hell is this place?

(Miss Magician) I think it's a... meta-human prison. Help me check these cells for my parents. My last name is Felice.

As the duo searched through the names of the endless cells, the prisoners hissed and growled at them as they passed. Some of the guys made inappropriate comments about Miss Magician's outfit, but she remained classy and did not engage them. There comments however brought a question to White Widow.

(White Widow) Would you mind if I asked you something?

(Miss Magician) I don't see why not.

(White Widow) This may come out the wrong way, but please don't take this offensively.

(Miss Magician) I'm listening.

(White Widow) Why do all you super ladies wear such... I guess you could say promiscuous outfits? Not that I'm complaining. Personally I love the view, but I've always wanted to ask a girl why.

Miss Magician softly chuckled for a moment before answering his question. She wasn't expecting White Widow to ask her such a random question.

(Miss Magician) Honestly I can't answer that in the opinion of all women, because I'm just me but in my case I do not wear this dress for show. It's the same dress the Twilight Princess wore, and she's the reason I have my powers, but in truth does it really matter what I wear?

(White Widow) I suppose not.

As the two heroes scanned the many cells, they came across a section that was blocked off with "Special Circumstances" in big red letters across the door.

(White Widow) Well we've checked just about every cell out here. You think your parents are on the other side of this "special" door?

(Miss Magician) I have absolutely no idea, but we're about to find out.

Miss Magician once again grabbed White Widow by his hand and phased him into the room blocked off from the rest. As soon as the two got a glimpse of what was being stored they both gasped. A woman who looked similar to Miss Magician in age with long straight auburn hair, floating naked in a giant tube filled with a green liquid.

Miss Magician walked up to the girls tube instantly suspecting that it might be a clone.

(White Widow) Well obviously that chick isn't your mom and I don't see your Dad anywhere so lets keep moving.

(Miss Magician) But this girl... she's trapped. We have to set her free.

(White Widow) Umm hello? We're still looking for your parents.

(Miss Magician) … Your right, I'm sorry. Let's keep going.

Before the two heroes could continue their search an alarm began blaring throughout the facility, causing White Widow and Miss Magician to become slightly worried.

(Security System) Intruder alert, intruder alert. The facility has been breached. All available agents report to project Luthor. All available agents report to project Luthor... repeat...

(Miss Magician) Project Luthor? You don't think...

Before Miss Magician could finish her sentence she was interrupted by the sound of the door being unlocked.

(White Widow) Actually, I do. C'mon we gotta jet!

White Widow quickly grabbed Miss Magician by her waist and aimed his wrist at the ceiling.

(White Widow) Phase my web to one of the ceilings on the upper levels. I'll pull us up.

Miss Magician nodded, then White Widow shot up his web until he felt it connect to a ceiling.

(White Widow) Hang on, angel!

The two began propelling into the air as White Widow retracted his web back into his wrist. Guards entered the room before the duo escaped and immediately opened fire, but their bullets just passed through the two heroes. As White Widow and Miss Magician phased up through each level, they spotted the countless amount of guards desperately searching for them.

The two heroes reached ground level safely but only to be greeted by at least three dozen guards in high tech armor with dangerous looking guns all pointed at the duo. Miss Magician whispered to White Widow before they guards began to bark orders at them.

(Miss Magician) Whatever happens, do not let go off me. When they open fire I'm gonna phase us out of here.

(White Widow) I had no intention to.

The head guard immediately radioed someone on his wrist communicator.

(Guard 1) Ms. Waller, we have the intruders in sight. What are your...

Suddenly a series of green energy like arrows flew in, in a flurry taking out each one of the guards. They did not bleed when they were shot, they just collapsed to the ground completely paralyzed.

(White Widow) Wow, who did that?

(Unknown Savior) I did.

White Widow and Miss Magician looked in the direction the voice came from, and saw a man in a green vest, green pants, as well as a green hood with a black mask and white sleeves wielding an emerald psionic bow stood at the end of the hallway.

(Unknown Savior) Follow me, quickly!

Without thinking the two heroes joined the man who saved him as he led them to the exit of the building.

(White Widow) Hey green guy! Would you mind telling us who you are and why your helping us?

(Unknown Savior) I'm Emerald Archer, and you should be a little more appreciative to the man who just saved your ass.

(Miss Magician) We do appreciate it. Thank you Emerald Archer.

(Emerald Archer) And who might you two be? I didn't think I'd be running into any other heroes here.

Before the two heroes could introduce themselves to their new ally, they were halted a group of soldiers.

(White Widow) No problem, we can take them.

(Miss Magician) Maybe we won't have to.

Miss Magician tugged both boys by their arms until all three of them where phasing onto the outside of the building. When they finally made it Miss Magician collapsed from exhaustion, but Emerald Archer caught her before she hit the ground.

(Emerald Archer) What's the matter?

(Miss Magician) I probably shouldn't have tried to phase all three of us at once... It took nearly all my strength.

(White Widow) I'd hate to interrupt but we're still kind of escaping right now!

After Emerald Archer scooped up Miss Magician who was quickly on the verge of blacking out, the three heroes made there escape away from the Cadmus facility.

NEXT ISSUE: Introducing the amethyst knight... INDIGO LANTERN!


End file.
